


won’t you stay?

by Somethingaboutit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I was smiling while re-writing this, Kissing, M/M, Matteo is a softie around David, Matteo speaks Italian to David because he knows David loves it, Might make into a multi-chaptered story, Slow Dancing, cute boyfriends, soft, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Olive skin and the look of sin.





	won’t you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

  “Hi baby” Matteo smirks, pulling his boy into his lap. “Hello” he smiles, leaning down to slot his lips with Matteo’s. “Mm, you look good tonight” Matteo mumbles into the kiss, David thanking him when they pull apart. David listening for something, Matteo looking at him with a confused expression. “Babe listen” He says, Matteo focuses on the song playing. It was the song that was playing when they made love for the first time, he smiled at the memory. “Wanna dance?” The blonde asks, David nods, smiling down at him. They get up from the couch, the boys watching them. No one was dancing, they were just drinking, talking and listening to music. 

  They stood in the open area of the living room, Matteo wrapping his arms around David’s waist from behind. The boy melting into his embrace, smiling. They were swaying from side to side, “I remember the dark brown of your eyes, and your olive skin and the look of sin. Yeah you took me by surprise” Matteo sang softly, kissing David’s neck. “Aw” Abdi said, filming them and posting the short video he took onto his Snapchat story. Jonas smiling at the couple, seeing how happy they were together. “We should play this song at our wedding, Teo” David tells him, Matteo smiling and agreeing with him. “Wedding?” Carlos asks, shocked by the words that were just spoken. 

  “Ja, we're getting married” Matteo responds, the boys suddenly looking at David’s hands. “In the future, stop looking at my hands!” David exclaims, laughing at them. “They think I have ring money” The blonde laughs, David joining in the laughter. When the song is over they sit back down on the couches, since a whole couch is free Matteo lays down on it, David placing himself on top of him. “So, you guys are really gonna get married in the future?” Jonas asks, smiling at his best friend. “Ja, David’s the love of my life. As soon as I get money, I’m buying a ring” Matteo says, taking a sip from his beer. “Nein, we’re saving up for our own place. When we are financially stable then you can get a ring” He explains, Matteo just rolling his eyes in response. 

  “What’s so special about the song, digga?” Carlos asks, opening another beer after finishing the one on the table. “It’s just special to us” Matteo blushes, knowing that David isn’t comfortable with talking to the boys about their sex life. He isn’t either, it’s _their_ sex life, not everyone else’s. Jonas texted Matteo, asking why it was special. Jonas is the only person, besides Matteo and David that know about their sex life. Jonas has become very close with David over the past few months, he’s the one that is making his best friend happy, so he’s important to him as well. 

 

  Matteo texts him, saying it was the song that was playing when they had sex for the first time. Jonas replying with an ‘awe’ and a red heart. “What’s your favorite thing about David, digga?” Abdi questions, Matteo blushing. “Everything, honestly. But his smile, the smile that he always has when he’s around me is my favorite thing about him. His eyes, I love his eyes very much. He just understands me, I feel understood when I’m with him. It’s beautiful” Matteo explains, David’s eyes tearing up. He hides his face in Matteo’s neck, who runs his hand through his brown locks. “What about you David?” Carlos asks, David turns his head so he can see the boys. “A lot of things are my favorite about Matteo. I love his messy hair, how he is always touching me in someway. Either we’re holding hands, his arm is around my shoulder or waist, his hand is in my hair or drawing patters on my back. His eyes as well, he has very nice eyes. Oh! Whenever he speaks Italian” He adds, Matteo pulling him in for a kiss. 

  “You never speak Italian” Jonas points out, Matteo flipping him off. “He speaks it all the time, around me” David says, looking confused by Jonas’ comment. “I only speak it around you baby, or talking to my relatives” Matteo explains, the boys then asking for him to say something in Italian for them, having never heard him speak it. 

  “Posso dire quello che voglio ora perche'non puoi capirmi, idioti” Matteo said, everyone shocked by how well he spoke it. “That was dope!” The boys exclaimed, making the couple laugh at their friends. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback if you have any


End file.
